Test No.2071
v | test_number = 2071 | date = 11,12,13,14,15 January 2013 | venue = St George's Park, Port Elizabeth | toss = South Africa, who chose to bat | result = South Africa won by an innings and 193 runs | man_of_the_match = DW Steyn (South Africa) | umpires = HDPK Dharmasena (Sri Lanka) and IJ Gould (England) | last_test = Test No.2070 | next_test = |}} Fall of wickets: 1-29 (Petersen, 9.6 ov), 2-121 (Smith, 30.4 ov), 3-137 (Kallis, 35.4 ov), 4-223 (de Villiers, 61.1 ov), 5-336 (Amla, 97.6 ov), 6-467 (du Plessis, 136.5 ov), 7-481 (Peterson, 142.6 ov), 8-508 (Steyn, 150.1 ov) Did not Bat: M Morkel '''Fall of wickets: 1-2 (Guptill, 2.6 ov), 2-8 (Williamson, 4.4 ov), 3-27 (Brownlie, 13.3 ov), 4-27 (Flynn, 15.1 ov), 5-39 (McCullum, 20.2 ov), 6-39 (Munro, 20.3 ov), Fall of wickets: 1-40 (McCullum, 20.2 ov), 2-64 (Williamson, 30.4 ov), 3-84 (Guptill, 39.3 ov), 4-84 (Flynn, 39.4 ov), 5-182 (Brownlie, 76.1 ov), 6-203 (Munro, 81.5 ov), 7-203 (Watling, 82.4 ov), 8-204 (Bracewell, 84.2 ov), 9-207 (Boult, 85.3 ov), 10-211 (Wagner, 86.4 ov) '''Match details *'Test debut:' C Munro (New Zealand) *'Series:' South Africa won the 2-match series 2-0 *'Player of the match:' DW Steyn (South Africa) *'TV umpire:' RJ Tucker (Australia) *'Match referee:' DC Boon (Australia) *'Reserve umpire:' JD Cloete Close of play :*Fri, 11 Jan - day 1 - South Africa 1st innings 325/4 (HM Amla 106*, F du Plessis 69*, 90 ov) :*Sat, 12 Jan - day 2 - New Zealand 1st innings 47/6 (BJ Watling 15*, DAJ Bracewell 3*, 24 ov) :*Sun, 13 Jan - day 3 - New Zealand 2nd innings 157/4 (DG Brownlie 44*, BJ Watling 41*, 67 ov) :*Mon, 14 Jan - day 4 - New Zealand 2nd innings 211 (86.4 ov) - end of match Match notes Day 1 :*Drinks: South Africa - 42/1 in 14.0 overs (GC Smith 17, HM Amla 1) :*South Africa: 50 runs in 15.3 overs (94 balls), Extras 4 :*2nd Wicket: 50 runs in 82 balls (GC Smith 23, HM Amla 23, Ex 5) :*Lunch: South Africa - 99/1 in 27.0 overs (GC Smith 40, HM Amla 32) :*South Africa: 100 runs in 27.2 overs (165 balls), Extras 6 :*GC Smith: 50 off 80 balls (7 x 4) :*South Africa: 150 runs in 39.4 overs (241 balls), Extras 8 :*Drinks: South Africa - 152/3 in 40.0 overs (HM Amla 48, AB de Villiers 13) :*HM Amla: 50 off 92 balls (7 x 4) :*4th Wicket: 50 runs in 101 balls (HM Amla 21, AB de Villiers 27, Ex 2) :*Tea: South Africa - 191/3 in 54.0 overs (HM Amla 69, AB de Villiers 29) :*South Africa: 200 runs in 56.3 overs (342 balls), Extras 10 :*AB de Villiers: 50 off 79 balls (6 x 4) :*South Africa: 250 runs in 70.1 overs (424 balls), Extras 11 :*Drinks: South Africa - 258/4 in 73.0 overs (HM Amla 89, F du Plessis 24) :*5th Wicket: 50 runs in 108 balls (HM Amla 15, F du Plessis 34, Ex 1) :*New Ball Taken: South Africa 283/4 after 80.1 overs (HM Amla 94, F du Plessis 40) :*HM Amla: 100 off 187 balls (8 x 4) :*South Africa: 300 runs in 85.5 overs (518 balls), Extras 16 :*F du Plessis: 50 off 94 balls (4 x 4, 1 x 6) :*5th Wicket: 100 runs in 172 balls (HM Amla 27, F du Plessis 69, Ex 6) :*End Of Day: South Africa - 325/4 in 90.0 overs (HM Amla 106, F du Plessis 69) Day 2 :*Wet Ground: South Africa - 325/4 in 90.0 overs (HM Amla 106, F du Plessis 69) :*Over 103.3: Review by New Zealand (Bowling), Umpire - HDPK Dharmasena, Batsman - F du Plessis (Struck down) :*South Africa: 350 runs in 103.6 overs (627 balls), Extras 16 :*Drinks: South Africa - 352/5 in 104.0 overs (F du Plessis 83, D Elgar 9) :*6th Wicket: 50 runs in 104 balls (F du Plessis 22, D Elgar 30, Ex 0) :*Lunch: South Africa - 390/5 in 119.0 overs (F du Plessis 99, D Elgar 31) :*F du Plessis: 100 off 202 balls (12 x 4, 2 x 6) :*South Africa: 400 runs in 120.6 overs (729 balls), Extras 16 :*D Elgar: 50 off 86 balls (8 x 4) :*6th Wicket: 100 runs in 200 balls (F du Plessis 47, D Elgar 52, Ex 1) :*South Africa: 450 runs in 133.2 overs (803 balls), Extras 18 :*Drinks: South Africa - 452/5 in 134.0 overs (F du Plessis 128, D Elgar 62) :*South Africa: 500 runs in 146.1 overs (880 balls), Extras 20 :*Tea: South Africa - 505/7 in 148.0 overs (D Elgar 91, DW Steyn 4) :*Innings Break: South Africa - 525/8 in 153.5 overs (D Elgar 103, RK Kleinveldt 7) :*D Elgar: 100 off 170 balls (14 x 4, 1 x 6) :*Drinks: New Zealand - 19/2 in 12.0 overs (BB McCullum 7, DG Brownlie 6) :*Over 14.5: Review by South Africa (Bowling), Umpire - HDPK Dharmasena, Batsman - BB McCullum (Struck down) :*Over 15.1: Review by New Zealand (Batting), Umpire - IJ Gould, Batsman - DR Flynn (Struck down) :*End Of Day: New Zealand - 47/6 in 24.0 overs (BJ Watling 15, DAJ Bracewell 3) Day 3 :*New Zealand: 50 runs in 26.4 overs (160 balls), Extras 1 :*Over 34.5: Review by New Zealand (Batting), Umpire - HDPK Dharmasena, Batsman - N Wagner (Struck down) :*Drinks: New Zealand - 62/9 in 36.2 overs (BJ Watling 25) :*New Zealand: 100 runs in 40.6 overs (246 balls), Extras 6 :*BJ Watling: 50 off 75 balls (11 x 4) :*10th Wicket: 50 runs in 37 balls (BJ Watling 32, TA Boult 17, Ex 4) :*Innings Break: New Zealand - 121/10 in 44.4 overs (TA Boult 17) :*New Zealand 2nd innings :*Over 0.3: Review by New Zealand (Batting), Umpire - IJ Gould, Batsman - MJ Guptill (Upheld) :*Lunch: New Zealand - 3/0 in 4.0 overs (MJ Guptill 1, BB McCullum 1) :*Over 15.5: Review by South Africa (Bowling), Umpire - HDPK Dharmasena, Batsman - MJ Guptill (Struck down) :*Drinks: New Zealand - 40/0 in 19.0 overs (MJ Guptill 27, BB McCullum 11) :*Over 20.2: Review by New Zealand (Batting), Umpire - IJ Gould, Batsman - BB McCullum (Struck down) :*New Zealand: 50 runs in 24.3 overs (147 balls), Extras 2 :*Tea: New Zealand - 64/2 in 32.0 overs (MJ Guptill 40, DG Brownlie 0) :*New Zealand: 100 runs in 42.5 overs (257 balls), Extras 2 :*Drinks: New Zealand - 122/4 in 51.0 overs (DG Brownlie 29, BJ Watling 21) :*5th Wicket: 50 runs in 98 balls (DG Brownlie 18, BJ Watling 34, Ex 0) :*New Zealand: 150 runs in 60.4 overs (364 balls), Extras 2 :*End Of Day: New Zealand - 157/4 in 67.0 overs (DG Brownlie 44, BJ Watling 41) Day 4 :*BJ Watling: 50 off 92 balls (9 x 4) :*DG Brownlie: 50 off 129 balls (8 x 4) :*New Ball Taken: New Zealand 199/5 after 81.1 overs (BJ Watling 63, C Munro 11) :*New Zealand: 200 runs in 81.3 overs (489 balls), Extras 2 :*Drinks: New Zealand - 203/6 in 81.5 overs (BJ Watling 63) External links *Scorecard at Cricinfo.com Category:Test Matches Category:2013 Test matches